BloodCovered: Repeated Fear
by Wonderland Is Underrated
Summary: You all know the story from their eyes, but what about the other students trapped there? Does anyone know their story? Follow this group of friends as they wander the halls of Heavenly Host Elementary and meet some friendly students from Kisaragi Academy who are willing to help them. Based off the original Corpse Party. Rated M for language, violence and gore. Please review! Enjoy!


Kagome Kagome

(Circle you, Circle you)

Definition:_ A traditional Japanese children's game in which a child sits in the centre of a circle of children with his/her eyes closed. Whilst they are closed the children around him/her will began to circle them chanting 'Circle you, Circle you, now who stands behind you. Kagome, Kagome, who surrounds you everywhere'. _

_Once the chant has been said thrice the circling children shall stop. The child in the centre must then guess who is stood behind them._

True version: _following events from the original children's game, the true version contains much more gore._

_If the child in the centre was to guess incorrectly, the one stood behind him/her was able to inflict any sort of damage/pain to them. E.g. cutting his/her arm off, stabbing them repeatedly with a dagger._

* * *

**_~Prolouge~_**

_It's been two years since that terrifying night. _

_The discovery of what really happened at Heavenly Host Elementary._

_It was a horrifying tragedy, one which my friends and I can never forget._

_No one remembers those who fell, those who lost their lives. It was as if they never existed, no one ever believed us._

_My best friend..._

_And everyone else who had suffered there from one child's selfishness._

_Now, there is no way to return them, all information on them, Gone. _

_Only we who managed to survive remember our fallen friends..._

_That is why I am here, to tell my story. What really happened, to those four elementary children...who were brutally tortured and murdered, which we saw before our very eyes._

_For a ghost is an entity, which has been bent out of shape, condemned to repeat its final moments, time and time again. But these souls would not rest, until remorse from their killer had been heard._

_But...I believe a 6 year old would know no remorse...or what it even means for that matter. _

_Right? _

* * *

_"Four children have been found locked in the basement of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Three have been brutally murdered and the fourth is in an unstable condition. The children have been identified as five year old Lacey Milton, four year old Hanna Leyes, six year old Joshua Burrows and the only survivor, six year old Sachiko Belsanio. The same children who have been missing for the past four weeks" The young news reporter spoke into the camera. Several police men, forensic scientists and detectives can be seen behind her, entering and leaving a large three story building which was stood behind her._

_"The principle's son, Matt Corrida, was also found dead at the scene" The reporter continued. "It is believed that he tortured and murdered the children, then hung himself. As his DNA, alongside the children's blood, covered the apparent torture weapons. We will bring you more on this story as the information is found"._

I lazily switched off the TV having not listened to of any of the report, and continued to read my magazine. I was home alone, waiting for my mother to get home from work.

I heard the door to the living room open and footsteps entering. Assuming it was my mom I put my magazine down and stood up to face her, only to step back in fear.

I covered my mouth in an attempt at holding back a scream.

In front of me stood a young girl who looked around six, she seemed so familiar, as if I had just seen her. Her long black matted hair. The white school dress, dripping in crimson blood. The dark eyes which seem to stare right through your soul. It could only be one person. "S-Sachiko Belsanio?" I asked in a shaky, hushed tone.

The girl simply smiled darkly at me. That smile, it was horrifying. It looked sinister and crazed. Her eyes met mine and she opened her mouth. "I'll be seeing you soon...Nadine Winters" she giggled in a childish manner, sending a shiver down my spine. "I just want to play for a little while".

I stared in horror as her smile grew wider and more twisted with each passing second.

"Nadine...Nadine" She whispered, becoming louder each time, her voice had changed, it was much more recognisable.

"NADINE! WAKE UP!"

I jolted upright and looked around to see that I was in my bedroom, my mother stood in the doorway. "Finally!" she sighed Now come on, get dressed, or you're going to be late" and with that, she closed my door and left.

'It was all just a dream...' I thought to myself 'but...it seemed so real'.

I shook away the thoughts and got up out of bed, glancing at my clock I saw that it was 7:20. 'That should be enough time' I thought, walking over to my closet and pulling out my uniform.

I quickly changed and made my bed before grabbing my school bag and running down the stairs.

I pulled my hair brush from my bag and quickly deprived it of any knots before putting it back and starting on my makeup.

I put on a thin layer of eyeliner, some mascara and then finishing with a little bit of pink lip gloss before I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled, knowing who it was already. Pulling on my varsity jacket and grabbing my bag I opened the door to see my best friend May Stillers. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked. I simply nodded and yelled a quick goodbye to my mom before closing the door and begging my walk to school.

The walk from my house to Illumina Academy wasn't a long one, about ten minutes if I had to guess? Who knows? Either way it would be impossible to time on my phone because I'd either get distracted by something I see or hear and then forget what time I started on, and I can't count in my head because well...when May's talking you can barely hear yourself think...like for example, right now.

"So then I was like, nuh, uh girrlll Jayden is Nadine's guy!" May was ranting...again and- "Wait...WHAT?" I yelled. "You told her I like Jayden!? You swore not to tell!" I heard May gulp. "I-I didn't mean it! It just kinda...slipped out" she muttered guiltily. "Just forget it" I sighed in annoyance, after that I ignored her all the way to school.

* * *

**_AN: Yeaah yeah, so, its been a while, and a few of you may know that I have been through...a tough time lately, so thanks for all your support guys, I really appreciate it._**

**_Anyway, characters are wanted so if you got an idea for one then go ahead and PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._**

**_5 reviews for a new chapter guys! Dat's right, I iz setting targets ;)_**

**_Peace out my fluffy pikachus ;) _**

**_xx _**


End file.
